


i’ll see you in the afterlife

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Light Angst, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has a Family, The good shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: “I’m Spider-Man,” he blurted out, “there was a fight, um, am I dead?”Ben sighed, “I’m not sure, kid, but don’t lose hope now, you’ve always been stubborn.”(bingo prompt: afterlife)





	i’ll see you in the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was gonna turn out to be like major character death or something but this coparenting between may and tony? chefs kiss man

Man, Peter knew he made a lot of rash, dumbass decisions sometimes but he always had somewhat reasonable explanations as to why he did it the first place.

Like right now.

Sure, it probably wasn’t smart to go in head first in the middle of a gang fight but there were kids there and he would never leave them defenseless like that.

Getting the children away from the gang members was easy, they were all too busy fighting they didn’t even notice him swing in.

“Don’t do drugs kids,” Peter said before leaping into the scene, catching some people off guard with his sudden appearance.

“Peter, Mr. Stark has sent a message alerting you to not engage any further,” Karen warned as he dodged a knife thrown towards him.

Okay, that was pretty rude.

“I’ll be fine, Kare Bear,” he punched another dude away—why was there so many of them?

“We’re best friends,” he continued, hissing when he felt a sharp pain in his leg, “have faith in me.”

“I have faith in your abilities, Peter,” Karen praised, “but your health is more important.”

Peter felt bad for ignoring Karen, but there were a lot of bad guys and he really didn’t want to get stabbed again. 

He looked around the warehouse, noting that everyone was webbed up and unconscious except wait a fucking minute.

One of the members was scrambling towards the door, a bag of what Peter assumed to be drugs and that wouldn’t do—the kids were out there!

“Peter, the knife is a few centimeters from your femoral artery,” Karen interrupted, “medical attention is highly advised.”

“It’s cool, just lightly stabbed, so let’s just go after him,” Peter protested, already heading through the door.

He was pretty sure if he wasn’t already tired with a light stab wound, he would’ve sensed the cloud of white powder thrown in his face, and he was pretty sure he got stabbed again.

Damn it, this wouldn’t be a good example for the kids.  
__

Tony was so fucking pissed, he told the kid not to go in that fight, specifically said _kid, don’t do anything until I get there._

And now he was roughly three minutes away, with Peter’s vitals flashing warning signs on his HUD.

“FRI, what the hell happened?” Tony practically yelled, urging the suit to fly faster.

“Karen’s report show that Peter’s sustained a stab wound, Boss,” FRIDAY paused, “and scans show a foreign substance has entered his body.”

Tony cursed, why the fuck hadn’t the kid just listened to him for once?

“What is it?” he asked, finally spotting sight of the familiar red and blue figure.

She said something about vivid hallucinations but Tony couldn’t hear anything after that—Peter was there on the ground, unmoving in a puddle of his own blood.

Tony’s heart froze, no, no this was _never_ supposed to happen.

“FRI, baby girl call Helen,” Tony stressed, “we need to move, _now._  
__

Peter woke up to his apartment living room—which was kinda weird because he was pretty sure he was at a warehouse with angry gang members a while ago.

The familiar decoration made his heart warm, but something looked off, everything looked so _new._ Like it had when he first moved in with Ben and May, before he became Spider-Man.

He noticed someone sitting on the couch, and holy shit there was no way that was Uncle Ben.

“Ben?” his voice trembled as he looked at the man again, that was his uncle.

_”Pete?”_ his uncle answered, eyes wide as he scanned over him.

“Son, what are you doing, you shouldn’t be here yet.”

Peter stumbled over to his uncle, throwing his arms around him—he missed his hugs so much.

“What do you mean I shouldn’t be here?” Peter broke the silence.

“Pete, this is well, the afterlife you could say,” Ben started and Peter froze, “so you definitely shouldn’t be here, what the hell happened?”

Peter remembered the gang fight, the not so light stab wound, and the shit ton of powder in his face.

“Drug bust because I’m Spider-Man,” he blurted out, “and there was a big fight, um, am I dead?”

Ben sighed, “I’m not sure, kid, but don’t lose hope now, you’ve always been stubborn.”

Peter smiled, remembering his earliest memories of always being able to wrangle in an ice pop before bed because _it’ll help me sleep better, please!_

“Well, whatever happens, I’m just,” Peter choked as he looked at his uncle’s eyes, “I’m just really sorry, Uncle Ben.”

A sad smile flickered on Ben’s face, Peter—his kid who had grown so much, felt too much pain for someone his age—didn’t deserve any of this shit.

“Peter,” he paused, “s’okay, never was your fault.”

Ben knew it’d take more than that to get Peter to believe him, but he had to make do with whatever time they had left.

“I love you so much, son,” he smiled, wiping away Peter’s tears, “tell me what’s been happening with you?”

Peter’s face lit up as he recalled his adventures as Spider-Man, all the cats in trees, the occasional drug bust and crazy villain, and all the kids he helped each day.

He told Ben about his lab days with Mr. Stark and how they had movie nights sometimes with May when both their schedules were free, and the rare family dinner night with Rhodey, Pepper and Happy weren't busy.

Ben had never met Tony Stark, but he’d have to thank him one day for helping his kid.  
__

“Helen? How is he?” Tony asked as soon as she walked out the doors, a calm expression on her face.

“Peter’s fine, Tony,” she assured, “his healing factor already filtered the drug from his system.”

Tony felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw May there and shit, he was probably so screwed.

“What about his stab wound, Dr. Cho?” May asked, gently squeezing Tony’s shoulder.

“Already healing, it’s his healing factors that’s been doing most of the work,” the doctor smiled, “you can see him now, he’s just asleep still.”

Both of Peter’s parental figures walked into his room.

“May, I’m really—”

“Tony, it’s not your fault,” she insisted, “we both know our kid, he would’ve done it with or without warning.”

He nodded, but he still felt that familiar prick of guilt in his heart as he looked at Peter, who was too still—it was just unlike him.

May sat down by Peter’s right, gently running a hand through his hair. Tony reached for Peter’s hand, squeezing it as he watched his vitals on the monitor.

His vitals were normal now, but he had been too close to losing him—if he had been a minute later he might’ve lost him.

“May?” Tony asked, hand still tight around Peter’s own.

“Yeah, Tony?”

He stared into May’s eyes with all the sincerity he could muster, “Thank you.”

May smiled warmly at him as they sat in silence by Peter.

Tony didn’t say anything about letting him be involved in Peter’s life, or how happy he was the Parkers had accepted him into their family, but he knew May knew, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
